What's going on?
by awsum-loser
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo have always ‘liked’ each other, but when something happens their friendship may never be the same. RaiKim [[sorry, but it's on hold for now]]
1. The Incident

On to an new story! Why? Cuz my other story sucks! Oh well, I hope this one won't suck… that much. Rated for safety.

Kimiko and Raimundo have always 'liked' each other, but when something happens their friendship may never be the same.

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know I don't own Xiaolin showdown, but if I did I would sell it to a crazy fan.

————————————————————————————————————

It was two a.m. in the morning. All of the Xiaolin warriors slept soundly. That was until Dojo woke everyone up.

"I sensing A new Shen Gong Wu! C'mon people wake up!" Dojo ordered as he jumped on Clays stomach trying to wake him up.

"Okay, partner, I'm up!" Clay shouted not knowing how loud he was speaking.

Everyone, except Raimundo, managed to get up and get dressed. They were all ready to go they where just waiting for Clay to get out of the bathroom. . "Where's Rai?" Kimiko asked the others.

"I do not think Raimundo got out of bed." Omi answered

"I guess I'll go wake him up." Said a slightly annoyed Kimiko.

"Take your time. We have to wait for Clay, he's in the bathroom. We could be here awhile." Dojo said.

"Ewww! Didn't need to know that!" Kimiko said as she headed toward their 'bedrooms'. When she got to Rai's cub she tried to think of a way to wake him up. As she looked at him she noticed he didn't look like a sleeping person, he resembled a passed out drunk.

Kimiko stopped eyeing Raimundo and remembered what her mission was. She went into the bathroom and filled a bucket from under the sink with water. She then went back to Rai's cub and dumped the water all over her sleeping friend.

Rai bolted out of his now wet bed. "Hey, what was that for? You could have just shook me or something!"

"But that wouldn't have been any fun." Kim said as she smiled. Rai was obviously rubbing off on her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now can you get out of here I need to change out of my **wet **cloths. Well you can stay if you really want to watch." Rai grinned as he said the last part.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the offer, but I rather not." She then left the room closing the door behind her leaving a very wet Raimundo.

Eventually they made there way toward the Shen Gong Wu. It was in Africa and they were getting pretty close. "So Omi, what's the Wu called?" Asked Rai as he watched Omi unfold the scroll.

"It's called the Shard of Iron. It makes the user really strong." Omi informed his friend. (I don't know if they have anything like that. Do they?)

"Welcome to Zambia!" Dojo said as he flew over parts of the African country. "I think it's around this general area." Dojo landed and the chosen ones piled off. He then returned to normal size.

While looking for the shard Kimiko fell in some mud and a great laugh was had by all, except Kim that is. Despite his rude awakening Rai still helped Kimiko up. After twenty minutes of looking for the shard Clay found it. It looked like it was made of stainless steal and was in the shape of a fist.

"Can we go now I really need a shower." Asked a muddy Kimiko. Dojo went all big again and they were off to the temple. When they arrived the three guys went back to bed and Kimiko went to take her much needed shower.

Raimundo couldn't sleep. He wouldn't have any blankets for an some time because they were wet and had to be air dried. And we all know why. Rai got up and headed for the bathroom. Just thinking of the water made feel like he needed to take a piss.

When he arrived at the bathroom the sign on the door read unoccupied. So he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

In the bathroom was Kimiko. She had just gotten out of the shower and was observing herself in the mirror. She was making sure she got all of the mud of her, it was really sticky. Then she hard a nose from behind her and turned around to see the one and only Raimundo. She quickly pulled a towel over her naked body. He looked at her with a shocked face for about 2 seconds, spit out the word "whoa" and ran out.

"Sorry Kim!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

Kimiko's heart was pounding hard and fast. "My bad. I should of locked the door." She said trying to sound normal. She was very upset. Her crush had just seen her 'disfigured' body. She quickly got dressed and went to her room. She curled up in her blankets trying not to think.

Raimundo had a similar feeling. He felt like an idiot for just walking in on Kim. But he had something else on his mind too. He didn't think Kimiko's body was disfigured at all, he thought she was hot. Rai had always 'liked' Kimiko. He thought she was (I hate this word with a passion) cute. But now… all he could say now was "whoa".

————————————————————————————————————–

Okay, there's chapter one! Please review if you want me to continue. If there is anything I can improve on please tell me.


	2. Ur not crazy if u wanna talk to yourself

Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! If you have any ideas tell me. I'm not to sure on where this is going…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

————————————————————————————————————–

It was now morning. Well like 8 a.m. morning. The young monks gathered for breakfast. Kimiko and Raimundo were oddly silent at breakfast. Rai was deep in thought and Kim was still to embarrassed to say anything in front of Raimundo.

"Why are you two being so darn quiet?" Questioned Clay

"Yes, I too wonder why you two are not talking." Omi agreed

"I have something on my mind." Rai said with no emotion

Kimiko thought for second "um… I'm still a little sleepy, that's all."

When they finished breakfast Kimiko left in a hurry, but Rai caught up to her. "Hey, Kim, what's the matter? And don't tell me your still 'sleepy'."

"Nothing I'm fine." She lied not even looking a Raimundo.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" He asked. She didn't answer "Ok, dumb question. Is this about earlier?" He spoke in a concerned tone.

"No… maybe… I'm ugly." She finally told him what was eating at her.

"Is that it? You don't have anything to worry about! Your beautiful and not to mention…" Rai realized what he was saying. "Shit! I mean I got to go!"

Before she could say a word he was gone. She was stunned at what he had said. Did he really think she was beautiful?

Raimundo couldn't get the situation out of his head_. What am I going to do! I've fallen for Kimiko, the rich brat. Correction hot rich nice brat. I need to talk to someone, get my thoughts straight. Clay or Omi… I'll try Clay. _He left his room and headed for Clay's.

He knocked on Clays door. It seemed he had learned something new. Clay answered his door. "Howdy!" He greeted he seemed a little surprised to see Raimundo. "Since when do you knock?" he asked.

"Since today." Rai answered. "I need to talk to someone about something."

"Well come on in and talk away." Clay said. They went into Clay's room. Clay laid belly to bed. He looked like a girl at a slumber party. Rai just sat on the floor. "So partner, what is your problem?" Asked Clay.

"I think I'm in love." Raimundo said expecting to here laughter.

"Well I'm sorry Raimundo, but I don't like you like that." Clay stated.

"I'm not in love with you!" Shouted Raimundo.

Clay took this as a shock. "Oh, then who is the lucky guy?"

"She is not a guy! I'm **NOT** gay." Rai was pretty annoyed at this point.

Clay took this as an even bigger shock. But shook it off. "I reckon you can't hide it forever."

"I'm out of here. Thanks for nothing, buddy."

"Anytime."

Rai decided to enlist the help of Omi. He knocked on his door. Omi opened it slightly and peered out the crack. "Raimundo? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to someone." He answered.

"Oh, yes! Let us do the friendly talk!"

They went into Omi's room. It was very plain. Every thing was white, black, or brown. "What is on your head?" Omi asked.

"It's what's on your mind. And what's on my mind is… girl problems." Raimundo was sure to say girl.

"Girl problems? With which girl?" Asked a confused Omi.

"Kimiko." His answered interested Omi.

"What has happened?" He asked.

Rai took a deep breath. "I saw her... Naked." It was weird to say and to all people, Omi.

"You don't have to tell me the rest I know what your problem is! You got Kimiko pregnant!" Omi said in his 'I'm so smart' voice.

"What? Where did you get that idea!" Raimundo was shocked. That made his little problem seem like nothing. "Hey, do you even know how chicks get pregnant?" He added looking at him.

"I know, I know. Sometimes I even astound myself. My secret is this book. It's by the same author of the Ancient Guide To Females. It will tell you everything you need to know."

Raimundo took the book from Omi. The Title was Ancient Guide To Relationships. He looked at a few pages in the book. It was very… graphic. He threw the book back to Omi. "I wouldn't be expecting a baby showers anytime soon." What he really wanted to say was 'Omi you're a pervert.' but he didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"Why not? Are you two selfishly providing everything for you love child?"

"Bye Omi." That was all Raimundo could say. What the balled one had said actually helped Rai. It's not a big problem, it could be a lot worse. He decided that the next day he would ask Kimiko out on a date or to hang out or to talk to him. It didn't matter how he put it, just the thought of it made him as nervous as hell.

Yes, even the smooth, charming, and fit Raimundo got nervous. He just thought of bad things that had a chance of happening. But he new he had to ask her out. He had never been nervous about asking any other girl out. _She's different. She's not only hot she's also nice and has a real personality. _

But there was always the bad thoughts and lets face it there are always more bad thoughts then good. _What if she only likes me as a friend? I could ruin our friendship._

Kimiko was looked throughout the temple. She couldn't find any one else. So she decided to give the guys there 'alone time' and call one of here friends in Tokyo.

————————————————————————————————————–

There's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Now it's time to review! That is if you want me to continue! Tell me if there is anything I can work on!


	3. are you going to ask her?

Wow people actually like my story. Thanks to every one who reviewed. And their ages in this fic are:

Raimundo: 16

Kimiko: 15

Clay: 17

Omi: 13

Jack: 16. I thing I'll have him in here somewhere.

As for Master Fung, Wuya, and Dojo they are still … um old. Okay on with the story.

And can't forget the Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

—————————————————————————————–

Kimiko sat on her bed. She was waiting for her friend, Kiyoko, to answer her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kiyoko answered.

"Hi Kiyoko! It's me Kimiko."

"Oh, hi Kimiko! I was just going to call you."

"That's weird. Well is anything exciting going on with you?" Kimiko asked trying to start a conversion.

"Well there's going to be this dance at school. I was thinking you could come with one of your guy friends. It would be so much fun! Everyone misses you. You have to come!" Kiyoko said trying to convince Kimiko to go.

Kimiko took a second to think. "I don't think any of the guys here would be interested in going to a dance."

"Oh come on Kimiko! You're the only girl there. At least one of them has to like you."

"So the only way a guy will ever like me is if I'm the only girl around." Kimiko asked playfully to her best friend.

"Of course! You know you can't compete with me. Anyway, why don't you think none of them will go with you?" Kiyoko asked.

"Well first there is Omi, he is like half my size and doesn't understand many things. I don't even think he knows what a dance is."

"He's off the list how about contestant number two?"

"Number two would be Clay, he's a big cowboy and he always talks in western metaphors that do not make any sense"

"That's attractive. How about the other guy."

"Raimundo… He can be arrogant and rude. But at other times he's charming in his own way." Kimiko soon wished she didn't say that.

"Kimiko and Raimundo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She stopped there and started to laugh.

"Shut up! I don't like him! He's just my friend." Kimiko's face was crimson red and she happy they were only on the phone.

"Oh course you don't. You love him!" Kiyoko continued her hysterical laughter. She thought she was the funniest thing.

"Will you stop if I tell you I'll ask him to go?"

"Really? You're gonna ask him! Wait is he ugly? What does he look like?"

"To tell you the truth, he is really hot!" Kimiko and Kiyoko started to laugh. Kimiko figured it was ok to tell her best friend.

"So what does he look like?"

"You'll see. Anyway who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Kyo."

"Didn't you two just break up?"

"Yeah but we got back together."

"You two are always doing that. So what about…" They went on with there conversion until it was time for Kimiko to go to bed.

The next day came and the Xiaolin dragons awoke for breakfast. The morning was pretty weird. When Kimiko came in to the dinning room Omi walk up to her and said "I see that belly!" and he poked her tummy. She gave him a 'what the hell' look and took her set a the table.

Raimundo walked into the room still half asleep. "Hey there, Raimundo partner." Clay greeted, but Raimundo didn't want to talk to Clay for some reason.

"You should be eating more Kimiko." Omi said looking at the two pancakes Kimiko had on her plate.

Kimiko looked at him funny. "Why?"

Raimundo then realized what Omi and Kimiko were talking about. "Now you're-" Raimundo covered Omi's mouth. "Hey Omi didn't you want to show me that thing?"

"What are you speaking of?" Asked a very confused Omi. Raimundo pulled him out if the room and tolled him that yesterday was just a misunderstanding.

Around the after noon the dragons in training were training. Clay was facing Rai. "Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted. Raimundo wasn't paying attention so he got hit.

"Raimundo you must focus." Master Fung said. "Clay you will now face Omi."

Raimundo went and stood by Kimiko. He figured he better get it over with. "Hey Kim."

"Hi Rai… will you do me a big favor?" She thought the same.

"What do I have to do?" He asked

"Well… My friend Kiyoko invited me to this dance. She has a date and all of our other friends do too, but I don't. So she suggested I go with one the guys here, but there is no way I could go with Clay or Omi. So I was wondering if you would go with me. I understand if you don't want to go." She said in one breath.

It took a couple seconds for Raimundo to understand what she was asking. "Ok, you want me to go to some dance with you?" he asked trying to make sure he heard correct. She nodded her head. "Of course I'll go! I mean, sure, got nothing better to do."

"Thank you so much!" Kimiko yelled as she hugged Raimundo.

Raimundo looked away trying to hid he flushed face. "Your welcome."

Kimiko felt weird and decided to talk about something else. "What was with Omi this morning? Am I fat or something?"

Raimundo didn't have time to make up a good excuse so he said the first thing that cam to mind. "um… Didn't you know Omi digs the fat chicks? He thinks you should gain wait… but don't."

Before Kimiko could say anything Master Fung told her she was to face Omi. Hopefully she would believe what he said.

——————————————————————————————–

There's chapter three. Please review if you want me to continue and if you have any suggestions just tell me. Thanks for reading!


	4. Geting there

Thanks for all the great reviews! Since people are so nice I'm going to be nice too and update! So here's chapter four! Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

———————————————————————————————————–

After training Kimiko went back to her room. She was amazed that Rai had said he would go. The dance was on Friday night and it was only Wednesday afternoon. Kimiko decided that gave her enough time to find something to wear.

Raimundo sat under a tree on the temple grounds.He was happy he didn't have to ask Kimiko out. He wouldof messed it up for sure being that nervous.He didn't know ifKim was just desperate or if she really liked him. And strangely he didn't care. He decided he'd just put the old Raimundo charms on her and she'd fall right into his arms.

The rest of the day went normal, well you know what I mean. The Xiaolin warriors beat Jack Spicer and got new Shen Gong Wu. Just the usual. They got home late and immediately headed toward their 'rooms' and went to sleep.

The next day was the same, normal. It seemed to go by so slow for Kim and Rai. Then it was finally Friday. By then Clay and Raimundo were speaking again and Kimiko had finally found something to wear. It was now the afternoonwhich the 4had off. They all were just having fun.

"Do you have a eight?" asked Clay. Him and Omi were playing go fish.

"Go fishing for a card!" Shouted Omi.

"Dang it! You're mighty lucky with the cards you get." siad Clay. He had lost about every game he played with Omi.

Raimundo was sitting near by starring off into space. "Hey Raimundo, do you want to be in our next game? Omi keeps beating me." Clay asked.

"Not really." Rai answered.

"Why not? Are you most afraid of being beaten by me?" Omi asked.

"You know me all to well Omi." Raimundo answered sarcastically.

"Do not be fearful. I will go easy on you!" Omi reasoned.

Kimiko walked into the room and pulled on Raimundo's arm. "Come on Rai. We have to get you something to wear."

Raimundo gave her a blank stair. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now can we get going?" Kimiko asked slightly annoyed. Raimundo didn't move. "I guess I'll just have to pick you out a pink tuxedo." This go Rai's attention.

"So where we are we going Kimi?" Asked Raimundo as he got up. They started to walk out of the room.

"We are going to New York. They have great shopping there!" Kimiko seemed very excited.

Raimundo stopped. "Do I really have to go shopping?" He asked terrified of the answer.

"Yeah. What do you think, new clothes will just appear?"

"Maybe."

"Rai, shopping is fun and we will only be gone for like a hour."

He new he had no way to get out this unless he wanted a pink tux. "Lets go." He agreed and they made their way to the vault. They used the silver manta ray to get to their destination.

—— three hours later——

"We'll only be gone for a hour." Raimundo mocked what Kimiko said earlier.

"Three hours big deal. At least you got a great new outfit" Kimiko said happily.

"Oh yeah, great. You know how much I love fashion." Raimundo said sarcastically.

Kimiko sighed. "Well I'm going to go get ready. You should too. And can you please lighten up?" Kimiko gave him her best puppy dog face.

He gave her a small smile "If you promise to never make me go shopping with you again."

"Deal." She smiled and went to her room.

The dance was at seven and it was five. Two hours should be enough to get ready. Raimundo got ready in about 20 minutes. He was wearing an off-white button down shirt with a dressy black coat over it, a pair of dark blue jeans and casual black shoes. He had his hair in the same way he always had it.

Kimiko took the full two hours to get ready. She wore an off the shoulder dark blue dress. It went just below her knees and it had a few sparkles. She also wore black high heels. Her jet black hair was up in a loose bun with some strands hanging out. She walked into the main room where Raimundo was.

"How do I look?" Kimiko asked when she walk in the room.

Rai didn't want to answer. He was trying to stop himself from blurting out 'Hot!'. "um… you look really nice."

Kimiko look at Rai. "Hey, your actually wearing what I picked out."

"Shouldn't we be going?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, lets go." She grabbed his hand and went to wherever Dojo was.

"Hey you two, are you ready for your big date?" Asked Dojo as he grew to his 40 foot form.

Kimiko and Raimundo slightly blushed and got on Dojo. They were soon on their way to Tokyo, Japan. On the way there Dojo tried to give Raimundo useless advice. They finally made it to the dance.

"Here we are. I'll be back at ten to get you two." Dojo tolled the couple.

"Ok." Kimiko said. Rai and Kim went into the dance.

Dojo watched the two go in. He wiped a tear from his check. "They grow up so fast!" Then he flew away.

———————————————————————————–

There's chapter 4! Hope you like it! Please review it you want me to continue! And if there's anything I can improve on just tell me.


	5. The dance

Here's chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

————————————————————————————–-

Raimundo and Kimiko went into the school's gym where the dance was being held. It had very dim lighting. It was also packed full of people.

There was an uneasy silence between the two. Raimundo decided to break it "So, what do you want to do?"

"First I want you to meet my friends." Kimiko answered.

That was prefect timing because Kiyoko ran up "Hey! I'm so happy you made it, Kimiko. And who is this handsome guy next to you?"

"That would be Raimundo." Kimiko answered.

"Wow Kim. You were right he is hot!" Kiyoko said looking at Raimundo.

Kimiko's face turned bright red. Nobody noticed because the room was only lit by a few black lights. "So you think I'm hot?" asked Raimundo as he put his arm around Kimiko.

"Don't let it go to your head, Rai." Kimiko decided it was time to talk about something else. "So Kiyoko, where's Kyo?"

Kiyoko's mood seemed to change "We brook up. I'm waiting for Taro to get here. I called him like 15 minutes ago, he should be here soon."

For the first hour or so Kimiko introduced Rai to her friends and had short conversions. Then it was just Kim and Rai.

"Sorry about my friends. I didn't know they would like you that much." Kimiko apologized. It seemed Kim's friends **really** liked Rai.

"It's ok. How can they not like a _hot_ guy like me?" Kim rolled her eyes. Rai listened to the music. He didn't want to be boring so he… "um… Do you want to dance?"

Kimiko couldn't help but smile "Yeah, that'd be nice." They walked out onto the dance floor. It was a random slow song. Kimiko put arms around Raimundo's neck and he put his around her waist. Half way through the song Kimiko began to speak quietly. "Thanks again for coming."

"Your still welcome."

"I know you could have done way better things on a Friday night then go to a dance with some desperate girl."

"Kim I wanted to come"

Kimiko slightly pulled away from Rai. "You actually wanted to come?" she whispered. "With me?" she added.

Rai figured this would be the prefect time. "Yeah. I was going to ask you out when you asked me to come here with you."

Raimundo and Kimiko were looking straight into each other's eyes. Their face's moved closer together. Then the song was switched to some country song (Eww!) which totally killed the mood. Raimundo and Kimiko pulled apart and walked off the dance floor.

After dancing they went and got some punch, but they didn't know that some kid spiked it. Kimiko was very nervous so she kept drinking it. Rai only had a glass so he was fine.

Kim took a sip of her punch and spit it out when she started to laugh for no reason. "um… Kim, are you feeling ok?" Rai asked as Kim's hysteretic laughter died down.

"Yeah! Why did you ask?" Kimiko answered. Rai gave her a funny look. "Your so funny Raimundo! Can you hold on a sec, I really need to pee."

When she left Raimundo tried to figure out what was up with her. _She's acting weird. Is this the way she really is? _He got a cup of punch and drank it all at once. _This punch taste funny. Kim must of really liked it, she drank a lot of it. There must be something in the punch. Hey, I bet someone spiked it._ _So Kim's drunk. Hey that sounds funny. Dojo won't be here tell ten so what should I do? _He was already half drunk and never was that bright so he went with plan get drunk too. Not the smartest thing to do but it is Raimundo and he was kind of thirsty.

Kimiko came back to a very drunk Raimundo. "This is boring. Lets go do something else." she suggested.

It took him a couple seconds to figure out Kim was talking. "Lets go." He said. They walked out of the gym. "Where are we going?" He asked completely clueless.

Kimiko thought for a second. "I know! Lets go to the park!" She shouted.

"Alright… where is it?" He asked again clueless.

"I'll show you!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand. Kimiko tried to run but Raimundo was walking slowly. "C'mon Rai! Your going to slow!" Kimiko complained. Rai picked up his pace. "That's a little better." She continued to instruct him on how to walk until they got to the park. By then they were skipping (Rai was more stumbling as he tried to walked), had their arms linked, and were singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', but they kept getting the words wrong.

"Isn't it just so pretty here?" Asked Kimiko as she looked around the dark park.

Raimundo looked around. "I can't see anything." He said as he sat on a bench. It was by the only street lamp in the park.

Kimiko sat beside him. "So what do you want to do?"

Kimiko waited for an answer. He then realized why she was staring at him. He wasn't listening so he tried to find a clue to what she said by looking at her. It didn't help so he just said the first thing that came to mind. "You…?"

Even drunk she could tell he didn't listen to a word she said. "Do you have any idea what you just said?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Well you always talk about yourself so I-" He was cut off by Kimiko.

"I do not always talk about myself! Maybe I do sometimes, but-" she was cut off by Raimundo but he wasn't talking. He had his arms around her and he was kissing her. She kissed him back and they started to make out (only make out).

About ten minutes later a green dragon flew over them. Kimiko looked at her watch. It read 9: 57. "We better go." Her and Rai went back to the school and walked toward Dojo.

"There you two are! So did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah we had so much fun! You should be of been there! Well not really, who would want to go to a dance with a dragon?" Kimiko started to laugh.

"What's wrong with Kimiko?" asked Dojo.

"There's something wrong with Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo as he looked at her.

"Oh I get it. You 2 were at a school so you must be high on education!"

"Sure." Raimundo agreed. He and Kim climbed on Dojo and went back to the temple. When they got there they both went to in Kim's 'room' and passed out.

The next morning Kimiko awoke by the sound of someone knocking on her door. It seemed to echo in her head. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kimiko have you awaken?" It was Omi.

Kimiko tried to sound normal "Kind of."

"May I come in?" Asked Omi.

Kimiko then noticed she was laying on a sleeping Raimundo. She had to come up with an excuse "No. I'm not feeling that good."

"I'm most sorry for your illness. I just wanted to know if you knew where Raimundo was."

Now she had to come up with an excuse for Raimundo "I think he is… um… I don't know."

"Oh, well I will leave you to your rest." Omi said.

Kimiko looked at Rai. He was still asleep and she was still laying on him. _Did we… do it. _She thought. Then she noticed she was still wearing her dress and he was still wearing his 'cute' new outfit, well most of it. He had taken off the coat and both of them were very messy looking.

Kimiko got comfy and started to drift back to sleep. Then she saw Raimundo's eyes slowly open. She quickly got off of him. He then sat up. "Morning Kim." He said in a sleepy voice.

She was now laying beside him. She smiled "Morning."

He grinned. "So am I comfy?"

"Comfier then this mat." She sat up "I have a killer headache."

"Well, we were pretty wasted last night."

"Yeah… From what I remember I had fun last night"

Rai let out a small laugh "I had fun too." He layed back down "So would you want to got out again?"

"Yep, but this time I want to remember the entire night." Kimiko said as she layed down beside Raimundo. She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her. They went back to sleep for the rest of the day.

————————————————————————————

There it is chapter 5. Now you read it so review it. Tell what you think of it so far!


	6. A date

Wow. People actully like this story! I wasn't going to update but I got so many reviews for my last chapter I think I'll start updating it more often. Thank you to every one who reviewed my story you all are so freaking awesome!

Disclaimer: OMG! You won't beleive this! I DON'T own Xiaolin showdown or "The Fog.  
-------------------

"Kimiko, you have been sleeping for- Raimundo!" Omi had come into Kimiko's room to wake her up and Clay had gone to wake up Raimundo. Omi didn't exspect to wake them both up.

Omi's shocked voice had woken them both up "Huh?" Asked a half asleep Raimundo.

"What- why- how?" Omi asked confused.

Kimiko put her hand over Omi's mouth "Clam down. What's your problem anyway?" She asked.

"My problem? Why is Raimundo in here? I thought you liked me!" Kimiko trid to hid the fact that she found this funny while Rai had a huge smirk on his face.

"Um, ok. Now both of you out! I have to change." She couldn't tell Omi that she liked Rai in a different way then she liked him; that she liked Rai in a Romantic kind of way.

Both Raimundo and Omi left after this statment. Omi looking confused and Raimundo looking dazed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And then she told us to leave!" Omi shouted finishing his story.

"Well I dunno what ta say about those two..." Clay said scraching his head.

"I can not believe this. I am a much better xiaolin monk them him!... And a lot handsomer..."

"Yeah"  
- - - - - - - - - - -

It was now seaven and Kimiko and Raimundo had gone to a restaurant for a date. After they ate they were going to go to a Movie. Rai had asked her earlier that day during training. During training he seemed to be a little distracted. Ok, extremely distracted.

"Right this way." The host showed them to their table. They sat at a table by a window with a great view of the ocean. The sun had just set and the sky was a deep darkish blue.

"Wow Rai, this is a really nice restaurant. Must be expensive..." Kimiko trailed off.

"Don't worry, I got it." He reassured her.

"So what are you going to get?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the menue.

Raimundo thought for a second "A hamburger sounds really good right now. So what are you going to get?"

She looked at the menue for a second before she answered "I think I'll have a burger too."

The waitress came and took there order. And soon they got there food. About an 45 minutes later they were finished and left. Now they were going to the movie theater. They were going to see The Fog.

About an hout and a half later the movie was over. "I thought that movie was going to be scarier, but it was still really good." Kimiko said.

"Yeah it wasn't really scary." He agreed puting his arm around her. They began to walk down the street. They walked around town for while then used the golden tiger clause to get back to the temple.

"Wow Rai, this was really great." Kimiko said as they stood outside the temple door.

"So would you like to go out again?" He asked leaning forward.

"I'd love too" Kimiko said. She then leant in and there lips met for a couple of secounds. Maybe the kiss would have lasted longer if...

"Where have you two been! You had me worried sick!" It was Dojo "Get in this temple before the neighbors see!" Raimundo and Kimiko reluctantly fallowed Dojo's oreder.

"We have neighbors?" Raimundo asked no one in particular as he went into the temple.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks again to every1 who reviewed! And if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I'll give you credit if I use them. 


	7. The nasty

Yay! Almost done! I think I'm only going to make two more chapters, but they'll be longer then this one I hope! I'm not sure when I'll put the next one up, probably sooner if I get alot of reviews for this chapter so here it is chapter... I don't remember... And thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o 

It was a week since Kimiko and Raimundo's first normal date, but there was a problem- they couldn't ever be alone with eachother longer then 5 minutes.

Why? Well there was Omi always wanting to be praised. Clay wasn't much of a problem other then the fact that he made every meal unbarible with his nasty eating habits. Then there was training. But by far the worse was Dojo trying to give Raimundo tips on women "They don't like monster turcks or boxing or football or..."

How would their new romantic relationship survive?

Raimundo sat in his 'room' on his 'bed'. He was most likely day dreaming. Kimiko slowly walked into his room. Her back was hunched and her breathing was heavy. She had to scurb all the temple tiles for her chore of the day "Finaly I finshed!" She shouted exhausted. She colasped next to him.

"I still don't see why you didn't let me help you." Rai said as he put his arm around her pulling her closer.

"I don't need your help, I'm a big girl ya know." She rested her head one his shoulder "But thanks for offering."

"Hey, what do you mean you don't need my help? You're just a girl and I'm a big strong man- OW!" She had punched in the shoulder and he was now rubing it "I was only jokeking."

She smiled "I know, but maybe it will teach you to not to ruin prefect romantic moments."

He smirked "You want a romantic moment, huh?" He grabed her waist and brought her a little closer and started to kiss her. She almost immediately started to kiss him back. They kept kissing and started to tear at eachother's clothes and doing all that stuff that sickens me to type.

Outof no where came the shriking of Omi "RAIMUNDO! Get away form Kimiko! This is an unfair fight! For she is only a girl!" Kimiko and Raimundo's heads shot right up. The were still dressed for the most part just missing there shirts. They didn't get that far.

"We're not fighting! Dude, get out of here!" Riamundo yelled very angery at Omi.

"No, not without Kimiko!" Omi argued.

"Omi, We're not fighting! Just go!" Kimiko shouted.

Omi blinked a couple of times "Then what are you doing?"

"GET OUT!" Rai and Kimiko shouted at the same time. This time Omi listened, but he was still confused.

When Omi left Kimiko got off of Raimundo's bed and put her shirt back on. "I'm gonna go to my now. I think you should go talk to Omi."

"What? Why can't you talk to Omi?" He really didn't want to talk to the guy that just ruined what could have been the greatest moment in his life!

"Eww! Are you kidding? Plus you need to have a big strong man to big strong man talk."

Raimundo groaned "Fine, but if I beat him up it's not my fault."

"Rai!"

"I'm kidding. I'll try to be nice."

"Thank you so much!" She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left leaving Raimundo to figure out what to say to Omi.  
- - - -

_All I gotta do is be nice. Tell about me and Kimiko and I'm done_. Rai thought to himself as he approached Omi who was just sitting thinking. Probably trying to figure out what Rai and Kim were doing.

"Hey little dude, can we talk?" _Be nice, be nice!_ Rai kept thinking to himself.

"Yes that would be most helpful." Omi answered.

"Yeah, so... about me and Kimiko..."

"Yes, what was it your two were doing?"

Rai couldn't find the words to say so he tried to use his head for once "Ya know that book you have, um, Ancient Guide to Relationship?"

"Yes..."

"Ya know that thing two people do when they love eachother alot?"

"You and Kimiko are getting married! How wonderful! I-"

"No! Not that the other thing."

Omi's face was filled with confusing then disgust "You mean you two were doing the nasty?"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Well there it is chapter... I really should check... Anyway did you think it was any good? I don't think it was long enoughthough, to bad. I think the next chapter will be the last or maybe I'll have another. Please tell me what you think! You all are better then drugs and I mean it!


	8. Omi is crazy

I'm gonna be nice and update so yay! Thanks to every one who reviewed! 

Disclaimer: If I did own Xiaolin Showdown do you really think I'd be on a fan site writing about it?

**0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO**

About an hour after Omi and Raimundo's 'talk' Kimiko went to go find Rai and see how things went. She found him in front of the temple with an ice pack held up to his left eye.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well." She said as she sat beside him taking the ice pack and holding it to his eye for him.

"Oh no, things went fine until Omi fliped out and punched me." He answered bitterly.

"Omi punched you? Why?"

**0oO Flashback Oo0**

_Omi's face was filled with confusion then disgust "You mean you two were doing the nasty?"_

_"um... sure." Rai had just confirmed Omi's worst nightmare (other than squirrels)._

_"Tainted!" Omi yelled._

_"Huh?"_

_"You have tainted Kimiko!"_

_"What the-" Omi then punched Raimundo._

_"Do you wish to go? You got cow?" Omi then motioned his hand in the 'bring it on' kind of way._

_Raimundo just stared at him with confusion and anger. "Whatever." And then he just walked away._

**0oO End Of Flashback Oo0**

"You walked away?" Kimiko asked not sure if she heard him right.

"Yeah."

"Why? You should of- I mean-"

"You're the one who told me to not beat him up and to be nice."

"Well yeah... but I didn't know Omi would act this way... and why did you tell him we were 'doing the nasty'?"

"I didn't know what to say! He asked!" Kimiko laughed at this. "You think this is funny? Then next time you can talk to him."

She smiled "I don't think he'll want to talk to me. Remember, I'm 'tainted'."

He finally started to lighten up "Yeah, I guess I forgot." He said this with a smile.

- - - -

"That darn Raimundo. How dare he... um... Hey, Omi, what'd that darn Raimundo do again?" Clay asked. He had listened to Omi rant on about Raimundo and Kimiko. Every once in a while he'd say something about squirrels, but nothing really important. Clay had already forgotten most of the things Omi said Rai did.

"I have told you so many times! Remember?"

"Yeah, um, I reckon I do." He didn't.

"So now that you are aware of the problem you can help me fix it!"

"Fix it?"

"Yes! It is so simple! All we most do is split them apart!"

"I don't really think it's... that... big..." Clay changed what he was saying due to Omi's glare. Clay started to scratch he head "Well Raimundo is fruitier then one of my-"

Omi jumped right in front of Clay and Shouted "No! I beleive you are the one that is the fruitpie!" He slowly moved back to where he was sitting.

A couple minutes of silence later Clay spoke "I think you mean fruitcake."

"I am most sorry, Clay."

"I understand. It really needed to be said."

"Now that I have gotten that out of me, we must put together a plan to separate Kimiko and Raimundo!"

One hour later

"Got anything?" Clay asked looking over his paper. It only had a few sketches of muscly guys on it.

"No, sadly I do not. Do you?" Omi asked right back at him.

Clay started to hid his paper "No, no! I couldn't think of anything."

"Oh, this is most disappointing. Wait... I think I know who can help us."

"Who?"

"Jack Spicer that's who!"

"Now why in tarnation would Jack help us?"

"Because he loves to bring misery to all!" Omi said this in an oddly happy tone.

"But if he dosen't help us than he'll bring misery to us."

Omi thought for a second "Not if we threten him!" Still with the happy tone.

"That dosen't sound much like-" Omi grabed Clays mouth and held it shut.

"Stop ruining my moment!"

"Ok. Sorry. So what do we do now?"

"We go get Jack and force him to help us!" He was back to the happy tone.

"We really don't sound like the good guys..."

"What are you speaking of? To the silver manta ray! Muhahahaha!" Clay groaned and went with Omi.

- - - -

Omi and Clay had used the silver manta ray to get to Jack's house. Now all they had to do was get Jack to help them. They went up to he door and rang the doorbell. It made an extremly annoying noise and then the heard the extremly annoying voice of Jack Spicer.

"Whatever your selling I-" Jack then saw who was at his door "I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt me!" He was close to tears.

"Do not worry! We are not here to hurt you! We are here for your help!" Omi said happily.

"Well in that case, I'll need 50 dollars up front and-"

Clay picked Jack up by the collar "Ya know we can still hurt you." He then droped him.

"Well in that case what do you guys need me for?" Jack had a huge forced smile on his face.

"We need you to come up with a plan for us." Omi answered.

"You want **me **to come up with a plan?" Omi nodded "But my plans... they don't... you know?"

"Work?" Omi and Clay said at the same time.

"Thanks!" Jack yelled sarcasticly.

"You are most welcome and you do not need to worry about your plan not working. Me and Clay will do the plan right! You will do nothing more then make the plan! That way nothing can go wrong!"

"Whatever. So what am I making the 'plan' for anyway?"

"To break Kimiko and Raimundo up." Clay answered

"Ha ha, cowboy. But I have other things to do than listen to you joke."

"It is the truth. We must break Kimiko and Raimundo up!"

Jack looked hurt and his eyes were all teary "You mean _my _Kimiko is dating that xiaolin loser!"

"um... yes?" Omi didn't know quite how to answer that.

"Then I will help you! We must break them up!" Jack shouted. "I'll have your plan ready by tomorrow!**0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO**

There's chapter eight! Yeah I know which one this is! Yay for me! And yay for every one who reviews! I know I really need to start making these chapters longer! I tried in this one but I think I failed. Plez review!


	9. Crossdressing!

Whoa! I updated! GASP! 

Disclaimer: Still don't own it- wait! I think I- Oh, no, sorry false alarm...

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

Omi, Clay, and Jack sat at a large taple in Jack's basement. It was only yesterday that Omi and Clay had, um, 'asked' Jack for help in crushing Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship. Yes crush it.

Actually the three had different ideas on how they wanted it to end. Clay only wanted it so they were just friends again (he thought it was a weakness in the team). Jack wanted them to hate each other and hopefully catch Kimiko on the rebound. Omi... well Omi pretty much Raimundo dead.

"So what is it that we are going to do to Raimundo?" Omi asked excitedly.

Clay sighed "Now little buddy we're not gonna do anythin to Raimundo. He's our friend, remember?"

"Oh yes. It must of slipped my mind." Omi said looking away.

"You're both wrong!" Jack shouted pulling out his 'master plan'. It was written on a crumpled pice of notebook paper. Well it wasn't written as much as it was drawn...

"Um,these are stickfigures." Clay stated plainly starring at the 'master plan'.

"Yes, very good Clay. Now can you say 'duh'!" Jack shouted bitterly.

Omi squinted his eyes, turned his head, opened his eyes wide, and even closed them "This plan is most confusing." He said still trying to figure it out.

"No it's not!" Jack yelled in frustration "First we do this." he started to point at what seemed to be random drawings "Then we do that. After that we..."

When Jack was finished explaining his plan Omi and Clay sat still for about five minutes. "That might actually work." Clay said still shocked.

Omi began to gather his composure back "Yes, I knew Jack would pull through for us!"

"So you guys really think it will work?" Jack asked. He was also shocked; it seemed that one of his plans might work.

"Well I'm not to sure on that part with you in it, but the rest sounds great so I'll trust you on that part." Clay answered.

Omi decided to share his feeling toward the scheme "I do not find that part with you likely. Kimiko-"

"Loves me" Jack interrupted.

"No! It is I that she loves!" Omi yelled back.

"No way, cheeseball!" Jack shouted back.

"Yes way... Jack!"

"No-"

Clay was getting extremely annoyed "We're not here because she loves you two! We're here 'cause she loves-"

"Don't say it!" Jack yelled "It makes my heart cry!"

Clay groaned "Can we just get this show on the road?"

"What show?" Omi asked completely clueless.

- - - -  
Omi, Clay, and Jack waited behind a bush. They were waiting for Kimiko to arrive at the decent restaurant across the street.

"I still do not understand why _I_ had to wear this skirt!" Omi shouted.

"Because we need Kimiko to think you two are girls. Then you two can say that Raimundo's cheating on her." Jack explained.

"Now I don't get it! It'd be much more believable if we didn't make her think we're girls." Clay said.

Omi decided to ignore Clay's comment "That is not why I am asking. You should be the one in the skirt, Jack! There is no way Raimundo would think that Kimiko would cheat with you!"

"Omi you should be happy you got to be one of the girls! These skirts are so fun to walk in!" Clay happily said as he started to strut up the the street.

Jack smiled "I know! I wear them every Fri-"

"That is most distrubing!" Omi shouted.  
- - - -

Kimiko soon found her way to the restaurant. Raimundo had left her a love letter telling her to meet him here or so she thought. She sat an outdoor table. She kept looking around to see if Raimundo was coming, but when she finaly heard foot steps they were not that of her boyfriends.

"You're Kimiko right?" A tall 'girl' asked.

"Yes..." Kimiko answered. The tall girl and her short friend laughed. "What? How's my name funny!"

"Your boyfrined's, which you do not love what so ever, name is Raimundo, correct?" The short 'girl' asked.

"Yes my boyfriend's name is Raimundo, but I do love him." Kimiko said trying not to get angery. After she said this the 'girls' began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think he loves you?" The tall 'girl' asked.

"No I don't think he loves me. I know he loves me." She said calmly. The 'girls' giggled again. "Who are you?" Kimiko asked slowly losing her cool.

"We're... um, 'friends' of Rai's." As 'she' said 'friends' he quickly grinned.

Kimiko glared "What's that supposed to mean?" The 'girls' laughed again.

"You are most not cool!" The short 'girl' said between laughs. 'Her' wig almost feel off while trying to make 'herself' laugh.

Kimiko looked at them as if they were crazy "You two look familiar..."

"Um... you porbably saw our pictures." The tall one said.

Omi- I mean the short 'girl' backed her up "Yes! Raimundo has them everywhere!"

"Ok. You two can go now. I'm waiting for my boyfriend that loves me." Kimiko was geting very annoyed; not only with Clay- I mean the two 'girls' but with the fact that Raimundo hadn't shown up yet.

"Then you wil be waiting all night." Omi siad.

"Yeah, he's out with our friend Jakie right now. Probably making out." Clay added.

"I don't care what you two have to say, I don't believe you. So don't waste your time." She tried to act calm. She was griping the taple so hard that she almost broke it.

"Whatever." The two 'girls' said at once. Then they walked away.

When they where a distance away from the restaurant Clay began to speak. "I don't see how this will help our team. Raimundo and Kimiko are going to hate eachother."

Omi smiled "I know! Maybe Raimundo will quit!"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

I might not be able to update for a while cuz I have to do stuff with my FAMILY! Sad I know. Well anyway I was going to have the next chapter be part of this one but I don't have time to type it up. Sorry! I really wanted to make this chapter longer! The next chapter will be about what Rai was doing when this chapter happend.


End file.
